


Favouritism

by kindkit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Denial, Double Drabble, Gen, Police, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler causes trouble even when he's not around. Maybe especially then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favouritism

**Author's Note:**

> MS Word said this was 200 words. AO3 says it's 196. *grumble*

"Tyler's gonna be all right," Skelton says, out of breath. "They're keeping him in hospital tonight because of the knock on the head, but they think he's fine."

"Did you call me out of a suspect interview for _that_?" Gene has got the little toerag sweating, too. GBH against a copper; he's not hard enough to face it. He'll give up his boss.

"Sorry, guv. I thought you'd want to know." Must have done, as he obviously ran from the car park. He's pink and shiny-faced.

"Do I look like WDC Cartwright? Go and tell her, she's probably crying her eyes out in the ladies'. And stay the fuck away from this interview room."

"Sorry," Skelton says again, and almost trips over a chair backing away.

Christ. Tyler's enough trouble on his own without the others acting like Tyler's his _pet_ or his friend or something.

He'll show them Gladys is no friend of his. When the stupid sod's out of hospital, Gene'll put him right back in for not taking more care.

"Stupid," Gene says. "You bloody stupid . . . "

Now Tyler's got him talking to the air. Gene cracks his knuckles. Time to make someone pay.


End file.
